The Cookie-Jar Story!
by Strenua
Summary: Well this is a story about something that happened when Pippin was still a tiny energic hobbit aged 8.
1. Englantine's Point Of View # 1

**__**

Englantine's Point of view

It was a calm night and it seemed as if everyone in Tookland was asleep except for myself.

Paladin, my husband, was lying by my side breathing silently so I decided to put down the book and try to get some sleep.

I blew out the candle and cuddled up close beside Pal, but just as I started to drift off to sleep I was awoken by a quiet and familiar sound of tiny feet(tiny for a hobbit that is) tiptoeing past the bedroom door. 

I knew it was my restless little boy Peregrin, also called Pippin by his friends and father. 

I was guessing where he was heading to, but carefully I got out of bed, put on my slippers and robe to check what he was up to in the middle of the night. 

Sometimes he couldn't sleep when it was raining outside like it was now, but since long he had stopped sneaking up in to our bed (me and Paladin's) so I had figured that the rain didn't bother him much anymore. Nor the monsters under his bed.

Four days a go Peregrin had turned 8 and all of his friends had come to the birthday party.

On my way towards the kitchen (where else?) I grabbed a small lantern, lit the candle inside of it and continued down the hall where the family's meeting-point was located. 

Even if it was spring the night was quite chilly and the Took's hobbit-hole was quite cold now. 

It was both fortunate and unfortunate that Peregrin so easily caught a cold and especially these times of the year.

Two loud sneezes came from the kitchen and I could not help but smiling at the little rascal. 

Full of energy and always up to mischief with his cousin Meriadoc Brandybuck from Brandy Hall. 


	2. Pippin's Point Of View.

**__**

Pippin's Point of view

The rain was smashing against my bedroom window and so I couldn't sleep, but I was too old to seek comfort in my parents. 

I was after all 8 years old now, almost a man and well only 25 years left until I reached legal age. Couldn't take that long?!

Now, all the waiting for the rain to pass made me bored so I found my sketch-book and the new box of crayons I got for my birthday. 

And as we all know, the reason why artists are always so fat, is because drawing makes them hungry and in my case it was the same, so what is a hobbit to do when he is hungry? His instinct takes him on the search for food.

So knowing I couldn't sleep on an empty stomach I sneaked out of my room and ran as silently as I could down the hall until I reached my parent's bedroom. I tip-toed past their door and was happy to see that it was dark inside. 

Now my mind was set on the cookies mom saved in the green cookie-jar, but where had she placed it? 

My guess was; on the highest shelf in the pentry. I hurried in to the kitchen and as carefully as I could, I pulled out a chair and placed it by the pentry. 

I climbed up and there I spotted the green jar.

In excitment I forgot to be careful and jumped to grab the jar.

It fell from the shelf, but I managed to catch it and opened the lid to find the pieces of my heaven inside. (Cookies)

They were just laying there waiting to be eaten by a hungry Took. 

I took one cokie, the one more, two more and three while sneezing a few times in between. 

This was a feast good for the prince of Tooks and was I happy now with the best cookies ever made in Tookland, at least I thought they were. 

All of a sudden I saw a little flash of light coming closer to the kitchen and I realized I was not alone with being awake.

Ahh I had to hide! 

I jumped off the chair, with the jar in my arms and like a squirrel I was quickly under the table curled up like a ball to avoid being seen. 

I tried not to breath, but after a few seconds I realized I needed the oxygen. 


	3. Englantine's Point Of View # 2

**__**

Englantine's Point Of View

When I entered the kitchen there was no sight of Peregrin, but the little hobbit was a master of hiding so he was most likely hidden in one of the small spaces in the room. The problem was his talent of finding a smart hiding-place was not very big.

The only sign (quite an obvious one) of Peregrin's visit to the kitchen was the open pentry, the drawn out chair and the bread crumbs around it. 

Well if I had not guessed where he was hiding before, I sure did now when another loud sneeze was heard.

I knelt down on the floor and found my son curled up under the table with a cookie halfway in to his mouth. 

He grinned sheepishly with the other hand in the jar. "Hello mom" He said innocently. You should have seen him!

Any mom would melt when seeing such a face. The chocolate from the cookies had given him something that looked like a war-painting around his mouth, on his cheeks, chin and nose. 

"I think we just found our little thief" I joked and crawled in under the table too. "Not saving a cookie for your poor mom eh?"

Peregrin reached out a cookie with another big smile. "Of course I did mom" 

I laid my arms around my little son and hugged him close while he put another cookie in his mouth. 

My little angel!

I took a cookie from his hand and kissed him on his cheek. 

He giggled and maybe a little bit too loud.


	4. Paladin's Point Of View.

**__**

Paladin's Point Of View

I was having a beautiful dream about the biggest buffé in all Middle-Earth when I heard a noise and laughter coming from another room, this woke me up. 

My curiousity made me take my robe and go out in the hall. 

I soon realized that the familiar sounds I heard were coming from the kitchen so there is where I headed. 

One of the voices came from my beautiful wife Englantine and I could easily guess who the other voice belonged to. 

Pippin, or Peregrin Took which was his real name. I prefered to call him Pippin just like his friends did. 

He was my lovely first-borned son, my biggest embarassment, but yet at the same time, my biggest pride and joy.

I can still remember when I held him in my arms for the first time, 8 years a go. 

A happy hobbit child, but due to his early birth he was very tiny and fragile, that's how he would remain his whole life. 

(smaller and more fragile than other hobbits)

When I now got closer to the kitchen I could see the light from a lantern so my guesses were right, but as I came much closer to the kitchen all the sounds were gone and when I entered, the only thing I saw was a chair and... a trail of crumbs, leading to the table. 

I bent down and looked under the table to see something I would never in my life forget. 

My wife and son cuddled up together with the green cookie jar.

They both laughed when they saw me and I knelt down. 

"Oh, THIS is where we hide at night time, is it now?!" I laughed and Pippin handed me a cookie. 

"Eat before mom takes them all" he joked and soon we were all sitting under the table, holding each other and eating cookies.

There was nothing I could NOT love with this family and I felt so lucky.

They were my everything and the sunshine of my life. 

The crazy Took-family... and it is with them I belong. 

****

THE END!


End file.
